<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i made a map of your stars by cottagecrowcore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801361">i made a map of your stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottagecrowcore/pseuds/cottagecrowcore'>cottagecrowcore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), i wrote this at midnight while listening to my jonmartin playlist, no betas we kayak like tim, statement of martin blackwood regarding how gay he is for his boss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottagecrowcore/pseuds/cottagecrowcore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Martin have made it to the safehouse after escaping the Lonely. Now they have to do something just as daunting: have a conversation about the way they feel towards each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i made a map of your stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, Daisy’s safehouse had a ladder tucked away in the ceiling. It led to a spot on the roof flat enough to sit safely on, facing away from the front. That was why Jon hadn’t seen it when he first came to the safehouse, though he had Known about it. Between the blur of events that followed him and Martin’s escape from the Lonely, there wasn’t much time to think about it. </p>
<p>(Most of Jon’s thought had gone towards Martin. His skin felt so cold when he’d cupped his face in his hands and asked him what he saw. Even after they got out, even after a day, wisps of fog clung to him and Jon would’ve given himself to the Vast if it would let him create a breeze strong enough to blow it away.)</p>
<p>As much as he tried, Jon couldn’t sleep, an experience he was not a stranger to. The bed he’d chosen for himself was no less comfortable than the one in his flat (that he rarely ever used, but still), and yet he found it oddly cold. After tossing and turning yielded no results, he thought maybe, just maybe, some night air would help him. Maybe that would be the elixir that sent him off into a peaceful sleep. </p>
<p>He was wrong, and he knew he was wrong. It wasn’t like taking some time to stargaze would hurt him, though. He needed something to occupy his mind, and naming each and every star and constellation he could see did the job. Orion shone above him. He could see Rigel, the brightest star of the constellation, shining at what was supposed to be the hunter’s foot. He wondered whether he knew that fact or if he Knew it. It could be that he knew it, he had a hyperfixation on astronomy in his childhood after a book about it ended up in his hands.</p>
<p>Perhaps it would be best to not wonder about that, and simply continue naming stars. Yes, that sounded like a good course of action.</p>
<p>Before he could continue on said course of action, a creak came from behind him. Jon’s head whipped around, prepared for the worst, but it was just Martin. The tension in his shoulders released as he turned his head back.</p>
<p>Martin settled down next to him, and Jon was surprised by how he leaned into him on instinct. </p>
<p>(He still felt cold, and he still felt like fog, like any moment he could dissolve into thin air. It scared Jon.)</p>
<p>They said nothing of the elephant in the room, but they could both feel it.</p>
<p>
  <em>I really loved you, you know?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need you.</em>
</p>
<p>“The, the stars are beautiful tonight,” Martin said.</p>
<p>Jon could vaguely recall Tim showing him a meme that he didn’t understand with that phrase in it, and the thought sent a small pang through his chest. “They are.”</p>
<p>A minute of silence passed.</p>
<p>Martin exhaled. “So… I know I, uh, said something about my feelings towards you while I was… there. And maybe you already Know it, but I feel like I should say it properly. From the beginning, so… here goes.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it was love at first sight. To be perfectly honest, you were kind of a prick. Er, sorry. But then everything with the worms happened, and I started seeing something.”</p>
<p>The worms. God, that felt like an eternity ago.</p>
<p>“I tried to deny it for a while, you know? I think it was during the Unknowing when I really accepted it. I looked back in my journals, and suddenly, all the poems were about you. And it really sunk in. That… that I love you.” A short pause passed. “And you don’t have to say it back, you don’t have to feel the same way—“</p>
<p>“I love you too.” Jon didn’t realize what he was saying until the words slipped out of his mouth. The response had been automatic, and he hadn’t had to think about it. Was this love, really? He remembered the Lonely, he remembered being scared, but it wasn’t himself he was afraid for. It was Martin, and the thought of never seeing him again was the most terrifying thing about the whole ordeal. “I love you,” Jon said again, the realization fully dawning on him. </p>
<p>Martin traced his hand across Jon’s jawline, and normally Jon would back away from the touch but this just felt so right. “Can I…?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” And then as an afterthought, “please.”</p>
<p>Martin laid a hand on the back of his neck. Jon noted the feeling of it, committed it to memory like his 13-year-old self had committed the maps of the night sky he saw in his book to memory. Their faces drew closer together, carefully, nervously—</p>
<p>And they were stopped by their noses bumping together.</p>
<p>They looked at each other for a moment and laughed, a clear, true laughter that neither of them had experienced in a while. </p>
<p>When the laughter had made its way out of their system, they drew together again, and this time their lips met.</p>
<p>Jon had only ever kissed one other person in this way, that other person being Georgie. He hadn’t taken much interest in romance before her, and afterwards he didn’t take interest in it again until… well, until now. Kissing Martin was very different from Georgie, but not a bad different. He found that he liked this different quite a lot, actually.</p>
<p>They parted after a moment and sat for a while, finding warmth that staved off the October chill in each other.</p>
<p>“We should go to sleep,” Martin said after some time had passed. “You need some sleep.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t. The beds here are… cold.”</p>
<p>Martin hummed thoughtfully. “I could share some heat, that is if you’d like me to.”</p>
<p>At that moment, Jon was pretty sure he knew why he thought the bed was oddly cold, and what he could do to fix that. “I would like that. A lot, actually.”</p>
<p>“I would too.”</p>
<p>“Then let’s go get some sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time writing them so idk if i got their personalities right but I Tried</p>
<p>also the title is from the song venus by sleeping at last</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>